Only a one night stand
by Miles172
Summary: Things get steamy between Nami, Luffy and Ace. NamixAce pairing please review one shot. Tiny hint of NamixLuffy


**"Only a one night stand."**

I walked through the wooden bar door, greeted by the wolf calls and cheers from the obnoxious drunken sailers sitting around the booths. Though it didn't really bother me. I mentally rolled my eyes. Continuing to walk, swaying my hips the whole way, straight to the bar, perching my self down on of the bar stools; I placed my hand and money on the marble table.

A young male bartender with rusty light brown hair hurried to greet me with a charming smile ignoring the groans of dismay from the other occupants.

"Well, hello there beautiful. What will it be?"His eyes scanned my body up and down before his blue eyes landed on mine. I flipped my long orange colored hair over my shoulder.

"A martini please, and also i'm meeting some friends here. So can i order for them also?"

The light of interest vanished from his eyes, replaced with disappointment. He quickly hid it with a fake smile.

"Of course. What'll it be?"I opened my mouth to tell him but an tattoo and muscled arm swung over my shoulders. From the hushed whispers around me, I already knew who it was.

"Sake. Please."His deep voice answered. It wasn't long before another arm joined wrapping around my waist like a rubber band. It kept slithering around me until it reaches the top of head. Dropping the famous straw hat there."And for my kid brother. Juice maybe?"I held my breath to keep from laughing, when the other male growled.

"Harty har-har. Ace, you jerk."His voice was different than the first. More child like and carefree. He than turned to the bartender who was still standing there watching the exchange with a frightened and unsure look."Give me a barrel of your best rum."the man nodded and all but crawled away from us.

Now that we were alone. Long fingers lightly traced along my jaw line to my lips. My brown eyes were met by a pair of black ones."Miss us?"

"Always. How are you, Luffy."His name rolled off my lips in a breathless groan. It's been almost three months since he became the pirate king. Three months since i decided to venture out on my own for a while. We've decided to meet here when i've gotten the letter saying, Luffy found someone who could resurrect his brother from dead. Hence that's why Ace is standing the other side of me now.

"I'm good. Everybody said hello and that they miss you a lot."I nodded, thanking the bartender when he places my martini on the table. Taking a sip before speaking again.

"I miss them too. Please tell them all, i am doing fine and i will be back home soon."Ace cleared his throat and removed his arm from around me, getting our attention."Oh, I'm sorry Ace. I'm gonna have to get used to having you back with us."He smirks, finishing off his drink with one swing. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand, putting the glass down.

"It's alright. It's kind weird for me to."I took the time to scan his appearance. It looked like he didn't change since that time two years ago. Except the huge scar, kind of identical to Luffy's. Only placed lower on his abdomen. My mouth watered as my eyes dared to look over his hard six pack and toned abdomen muscles.

"Heh, see something you like Nami?"I blinked and blushed deeply. He had caught me red handed staring, the fact was really embarrassing. My gaze returned to his face to see his smirk had turned into a cocky one that screamed arrogance."If I didn't know better, I'd say you would've liked if i let you continue to look lower. What do you think of your girl doing that, little brother?"

Luffy clicked his tongue in a scolding manner, my head snapped to the side to see he had taken the stool beside me, holding his empty glass in one hand while leaning his bowed head in the other. His long bangs blocked my view of his eyes."We can't have that now can we?"His voice sounded, deep and raspy. In a very good way that had all heat pool in my lower belly. And my heart pound rapidly.

"What would you two say, if I asked we got out of this very public place and find somewhere more... Private."Ace's voice had also sounded darker and seductive and filled with unsaid promise.

My skintight red dress had suddenly made it hard to breath, my hands clenched rubbed at my bare thighs. I felt erotic. Like a defenseless deer sitting between these two dangerous predators.

"Well? Nami. I'm game for this. Are you?"The question was so simple, but now i could see my captains eyes, filled with lust, desire and a thousand other emotions i could never understand.

"Sir! Yes, Sir." I joke, turning giving Ace a wink before turning back in my seat to Luffy again. When my eyes meet his again, I see my joke might have missed the mark. His face is hard. His dark eyes look almost violet, and his hands look like they were holding on to the glass so tight it might shatter at any minute. _What the fuck, happened to him?_

When he stands up, I also do the same, not wanting to be at the disadvantage…well, more of the disadvantage. At least with my heeled shoes, we are almost equal. His breathing is coming in quick pants, his nostrils flaring. I walk as close as I can, toe-to-toe, my chest grazing his slightly, and give him a good hard look of my own.

"What is your problem now you idiot?" I whisper. I can feel the heat of his lips so close to mine. He is still giving me a good accessing look for some reason, but seems to make his mind up silently on the best way to proceed.

"Come on Ace. Nami follow us."I was as confused as hell. He walked away from me with Ace finally following behind after paying the bar and grabbing his coat. They both stopped at the exit glancing back behind them, waiting for me to make a decision. I shake my head mentally say fuck it as i pay my tab and follow in pursuit.

At arms length Luffy grabs my hand and rushes me off through the rest of the crowd, the building, the town, and around to a small hotel named 'the love'. We all stop in front of it, standing there for a few seconds. The pirate king finally lets go of my hand and paces a few steps in front of me before turning around and looking at me.

I look to Ace for answers but he just looked on amused at his brothers behavior. Luffy's breathing hasn't improved much, and a small part of me wonders if he might have asthma now or some shit.

I raised an concerned eyebrow, "Luffy, Do you need an inhaler?" I ask.

"What the fuck?" He mumbles. Ace loses his shit and literally drops to the ground in fits of laughter. Holding his stomach. I'm also amused by my smart remark but kept my focus on the other man before me.

"You sound like you're about to have an asthma attack or something. So I repeat; do you need an inhaler?"He raises one thin brow and lets out a rough laugh.

"Do I need a fucking inhaler?"He asks himself running a hand through his messy hair."No, Nami, I do not need an inhaler. What I need is for you to please behave. Yourself in public. You can't say shit like that and not have me wanting to rip your sexy as sin dress from your body. The next time you call me Sir, it better be when you are begging for me to let you cum." He reaches out and pulls my body forward, crushing his lips down against mine. _Omg, omg!_

He had set my body on fire. Hard, wet, and full of carnal heat, his tongue battles with my own for dominance. His hands fist my hair, and turn my head, as his body envelops mine.

 _ **~xXx~**_

 _ **Later~**_

We take sometime outside. Just the two of us, Ace had gone inside to book a room. And now we decided to follow. Hand in hand blushing like crazy. We waved to the old women who was the hotel manager behind the desk. Before walking up the narrow stairs to the second floor. We finally spotting the older sibling, he smirks as he leans against the room door, spinning the key around his finger. He might look cocky to some, but to me, he looks fucking sexy.

I might be marked down as a whore for even thinking about having both brothers at once. But it never bothered me in the slightest, this was only a one time thing. Between Me, my captain and his drop dead gorgeous brother.

His jacket is gone and he has rolled up his sleeves, revealing his strong arms. With each flick of his wrist that sends the key spinning, you can see each and every muscle in his forearm flex. And don't even get me started on his long, nimble fingers. I have to clench my thighs together just watching them play with it.

We were all standing in the thin silence between us, just taking it all in. I am still trying to figure out how the hell am i gonna handle these men. I stood a few feet away from them.

"Come here, Nami."I smirk at the command from him.

"No," I respond. Why I thought it was a brilliant idea to poke the bears is beyond me, but there is something thrilling about watching them walk the line of losing control because of me. The key stop spinning in a second.

"Come here."

"Make me."I stuck out my tongue at them.

Looking back, I might be able to see how it wasn't the wisest idea of mine to try and make them snap, but I have a feeling a man like Portgus D. Ace needed a little challenge every now and then.

"Nami."My captains voice spoke in warning.

"Luffy."

Before i knew what was happening Ace moves so swiftly that he is nothing but a bright fiery flash in the darkness. Before I know it, his shoulder meets my belly, and I am being carried into the hotel room. His hand against my ass sends shocks of desire up my spine. I can feel my pussy tighten with awareness. Like even she knows how close he is to her.

Luffy follows after quietly closing the door behind us. I push off Ace's waist, trying to take in the room. Even with his quick and rushed movements, he is careful not to jar me on his shoulder.

Deciding for some unknown reason that it would be fun to further test his control, I bring my hands from his belt, and take each of his firm cheeks and squeeze. Damn his ass is hard as a rock. His growl fills the silence that had only before held the same heavy breathing of this insane man that Luffy had.

"Watch it, princess, you're playing with fire."I felt his smirk against my leg.

"Always did like it hot," I laughed, bringing one of my hands up and slapping his ass. Hard. My palm tingles and sharp stabbing pain shoots up my wrist. _Fuck! I think his ass just broke my hand!"_

He stops dead mid-step in-front what I can only assume is the bed. I don't even think he is breathing. Statue still and vibrating with unleashed tension. _Uh oh._

Slowly, oh so freaking slowly, he begins dropping my feet to the floor. His face is unreadable, but he can't mask the heat in his eyes. Burning. Every inch of my skin his eyes cross over feel like it has been physically touched.

I bring my arms up and start unbuttoning his shirt. He just stands there and lets me. It takes me a second, but around button two point five, I realize his silence is nothing more than his trying to regain the control that is slipping away. No way, not having that. Grabbing both sides of his half-undone shirt, I give a hard yank, sending buttons flying around me. He lets out low rumbles deep in his throat, and his hands clench.

Running my hands from his rock hard pecs down to his abs earns me another throaty growl. When I palm his dick through his pants, his eye twitches and he sways slightly. Leaning forward, I give a solid squeeze to his generous bulge. My legs started to suddenly give out on me, but before i could fall down his hands shoot out and grab my hips to help steady my legs. "Get naked. Now," he finally pants, once he makes sure my footing is solid.

He steps back and drops his ass into a chair that I didn't even notice was there. Looking around the room, I pause taking time to take in my surroundings, all the furniture is dark wood, and cream colors the walls. Very earthy. My red dress stands out against all the muted tones. I look back over to where he is lounging and take in his arrogantly lifted brow, Luffy is standing behind him with a confident smirk. They don't think I'll do it. Stupid men.

Turning on my heel and presenting my backside to them, I reach up and slowly draw the zipper down the length of my back. Luckily, it isn't so high up that I need to ask for any of their help. I take my time, feeling the teeth unhook one at a time with the measured glide of the zipper. When it catches at the bottom, I look over my shoulder again and watch as both of them brings a hand to their belt. The two pairs of eyes darkened. _Well, that is fucking hot._

I slip each shoulder off slowly before letting the dress drop and pool at my feet.

I can't hold back my smile at the harsh intakes of breath that comes from behind me. I'm certain that either of them didn't expect to find me completely naked beneath my dress.

I bring my leg up, but right before i slip my shoe off, I hear Luffy's strained voice say, "Leave it." I drop my foot and slowly turn to face him. I'm comfortable enough in my own skin to know i look damn good.

When i complete my turn and meet his eyes, I can see that he agrees. Looking down his body, I notice that he has slipped off the shirt, and his pants are unfastened. Ace's hand had gripped the arm of his chair with so much force that it looks like he might rip the arm right off, but his other hand? His other hand is slowly stroking one hell of a shock to my system.

His body alone is enough to convince me to sell my left tit just to touch it, but to see what he has been packing all day makes my center weep with wetness. Huge, thick and decorated. He fingers the hoop, which causes his dick to jump and a hiss to shoot from his mouth. As if the Prince Albert isn't shocking enough, the second horizontal bar through his bulbous head has my jaw dropping. My first thought was _'holy shit that had to hurt',_ but closely followed it is my body screaming ' _hell fucking yes, that will feel like pure bliss'!_

"Like what you see, Princess?" He continues his slow strokes. I can see the drop of cum that is starting to fall from the top and my mouth instantly waters. "Tell me how bad you want my dick."

Shaking my head to clear the lust-filled fog, I have to remind myself of the game I started. I don't know when it became important, but I want the upper hand. I smile sweetly. "I don't think so, big boy." I bring my hands up and caress my breasts, tracing the swell, and then cupping them and pushing them together.

The friction forces a soft moan to escape. I trail one hand deliberately down my body, allowing my fingers to outline my sex a few times, and drawing the warm moisture across my soft skin. When I part my folds and drag a finger through my wetness, his hand stops stroking and his eyes flash.

"Nami," He warns.

"Aaaacccee," I moan, swirling my finger around my clit. "Tell me, how bad do you want my pussy?" With his answering growl, I push two fingers deep, close my eyes, and hum low in my throat. It's been a while since i had a man to pleasure my body, long enough that I know exactly what my body needs. When it became obvious that no man was able to do it for me, I forced myself to learn.

My rolling hips and moans of pleasure must be the trigger that causes him to snap. Before my eyes even finish opening, I am flat on my back on the bed and his mouth latches to my pussy. He pushes his tongue in deep with his hands on my hips, pulls me roughly against his mouth. After a few stabs into my seeping center, he slowly licks his way up to my clit.

I can see one corner of his mouth tip up, and his eyes crinkle before I feel the sharp sting of his teeth as he bites down on my swollen bud. My hands fly into the sheets, my head falls back, and with a loud scream, I cum hard on his tongue. "Oh my God!" I have no idea what i am screaming at him now. For all i know, I am speaking in another language.

The things he is doing to my body should be illegal. Never in my life have i felt so overcome with pleasure. He continues his slow licks and nips until my body comes back down, then he trails leisurely kisses up my abdomen. He pauses briefly to lick around my belly button. Before continuing his way up to my tits.

"I Love these. Your tits… fuck me Nami, but i could spend hours on these alone." He licks and swirls his tongue around my nipples. He makes sure to spend enough attention on each before taking my mouth with his.

His kiss is demanding and full of control. Different than Luffy's. With his hands holding my head firmly between his palms, there isn't much room for me to try and regain the upper hand. Hell, at this point, I can't remember why I wanted it. The things he is doing to my body… my heart pounds as if it is seconds away from exploding and every inch of my skin feels too tight. _I need him._

"Please…pl-please Ace!" I scream, wrenching my mouth from his wicked attention. My body is shaking so violently with the built up desire that I can feel my teeth knock together. "Goddammit! I need you inside my body! Fuck me!"

If he hears me, then he is clearly ignoring my begging. His lips nip at the skin around my collarbone, soothing each sting with his tongue.

To hell with this. I need his dick inside my body now. Bringing my feet up flat on the bed, I push down with all the strength i have left in my body. Clearly, I catch him off guard, making it easy to flip his large body off of my own. Using his shock to my advantage, I pounce. Before he can even move, I jump up and straddle his chest, trapping his arms under my legs. My slick pussy meets flush with the heated skin of his chest.

When he tries to speak, i cover his lips with my finger and shush him. "No." His eyes flash with warning, warning that i have every intention of ignoring. "I told you i wanted your dick. I didn't stutter. My words, Ace , were clear. Condom?"

His tongue darts out and licks my finger, but even with the playful act, his eyes light from within. I have a feeling he is just letting me take the lead here.

"Pocket," he says with a nod towards Luffy. Luckily, when I flipped him, we landed within arm's length of the pirate king. Luffy smirked and grabbed one from his back pocket. I smiled and thanked him. As i lean forward, letting my breast fall heavy against Ace. He doesn't waste any time before attacking. His tongue and teeth cover every inch he can reach without the use of his hands.

Grabbing a condom and then sitting back on my perch before he can try anything is harder than I think it could be. He lets out the most raw, feral sound when his lips lose purchase on my nipple.

I give him a smirk before deliberately inching my way down his body. When I get eye level with his cock, I want to cry with joy. This is going to be delicious. Ripping the condom open with every intention of making quick work of rolling it over his impressive length, I quickly realize that I have no idea how this will work.

I don't know what the hell, i am supposed to do with the ring and barbell. He growls, snatching the condom from my fingers before rolling it on. Right before he moves his hands, I catch another flash of metal down near his balls.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whisper, "Do you have some self-mutilating fetish?" Right where his shaft ends, there is a long barbell through his skin. _Fuck me; it just keeps getting better and better._

"You won't be complaining about that one when it's slamming against your clit, promise you that."

"Oh God."

Climbing back up his body has me swearing that I have died and gone to hard body heaven. I lick every inch of his skin that I can reach before straddling his hips and taking his mouth. While our tongues swirl together and our breathing clashes, my hips are busy rubbing against his.

My legs spread just about as wide as I can get, forcing my pussy to open like a flower and hug his dick tight. He smirks in accomplishment and glances at Luffy. "Watch and learn baby brother." With that, pushing off his chest, I lift up, grab his dick, and slam myself home. I almost can't hear the harsh bite of his breath over my scream. I feel the rings hitting a spot deep within me that will have me begging in no time. The one pressed tight against my clit has my vision going hazy.

"Have… to… move," he warns, and once again, I find myself rolled onto my back. He doesn't even pause when he flips and pounds into me. His hips slap against mine, his balls make a loud, wet sound as they hit my skin, and his eyes flash something I wish to God i understood.

"H-h-harder!"

He slams deep and leans up on his knees causing his dick to slip out almost completely. His large hands grab my hips and bring my body half off the bed. With my head still on the bed, the rest of my body hovers under his control as he pulls back and gives me my wish. My legs are dead weight, my hands clench tightly in the sheets, and my eyes hold his. The look in his eyes combined with the hard hitting of his piercings, and the awe-inspiring thrusts is enough to have me screaming. Screaming, begging, and pleading. I have lost control of my body. It is locked tight and shattering into pieces.

His hips pick up speed but then slightly slow down towards the end of my release. He brings my body back down to the mattress and rocks his hips, causing a few more aftershocks to roll through my body."Do you like my cock?"He grunts. Sweat drips down his forehead."Do you like having me so deep in your body you won't be able to walk tomorrow? The way your pussy is gripping my dick and your wetness is coating my balls, I would say you fucking love it."

I whimper and he smiles. This isn't the attractive smile he gives the public, no… this smile is pure fucking sexy evil. "Going to fuck you raw." He promises before making true to his words. When he finally grabs my hips and locks our pelvises together, I have came twice and lost track of reality.

It takes us a good hour before we are even able to detangle our limbs. When his body crashes down on mine, he rolls slightly so I won't have issues breathing. His weight feels perfect against my body, and I can't bring myself to be alarmed at how perfect that was. Luffy comes into view. "Is it my turn yet?"We both chuckle at his bad timing.

I lick my lips."Yeah. I'm ready when you are."

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys please leave a review my first fanfic hope it's good. :)_**


End file.
